


Call me maybe

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Liam is an adorable awkward bean, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam manages to turn even his bus ride home into an awkward situation.Brett doesn't seem to mind at all.





	Call me maybe

Liam gets on the full-of-people bus, sighing when he sees that there aren’t any empty seats. Luckily his stop isn't far away so he won't have to stand for long.

He grips a handle to steady himself and takes his phone out from his pocket with his free hand to send Mason a message and let him know that he's going be a little late.

He chuckles when Mason texts him back just an emoji that rolls its eyes and then puts his phone back to his pocket. 

His gaze travels unfocused around the bus, stopping when he catches with the corner of his eyes someone sitting a few feet away and seemingly looking at him.

He _subtly_ turns his head to look at him, finding the guy's - holy shit, gorgeous blue? Or are they grey? - eyes already on him.

Well, he can't exactly be sure that the guy's looking at him and not just at his direction but he still feels his cheeks slightly heating up and he averts his gaze momentarily before returning his eyes on him again.

The guy smiles widely at him and okay, there's no doubt now that he's looking at him, which definitely doesn't help his cheeks get any less red.

He offers a small smile, too and readjusts awkwardly his backpack that hangs οn his shoulder. 

Liam allows himself to actually look at the guy for a few seconds, taking in the guy's long blonde curls, some of them falling on his forehead, somehow making his eyes even more breathtaking.

His gaze travels lower, finding pink full lips and a sharp jawline and then broad shoulders beneath a tight grey t-shirt that stretches around his obviously firm chest and big arms so, _so_ perfectly.

He curses under his breath; the guy is hot - like _really_ hot – and now there’s no way he can stop the blush from spreading even more, his ears and cheeks burning, feeling like he's slowly turning into a tomato.

He dares to look at the guy's face once more, not surprised when he meets his gaze again, only that this time the guy’s grin has turned into a smirk matching his now raised eyebrow and he looks amused.

Oh God, of course he saw him checking him out. Mason tells him all the time that he really can't do anything subtly.

He bites his bottom lip and finally breaks the eye contact, turning slightly around.

He really wants to go and talk to him, but really, how do you just approach a guy _like him_? He's way too hot for Liam to not be a completely stuttering and awkward mess. Especially if he looks at him with that fucking intense gaze and his admittedly intimidating smirk.

Maybe the guy will come to talk to him, he did look interested after all, right?

He tilts his head to look at him just when the bus stops and a group of people gets on, hiding the hot guy behind. Once again his height has betrayed him.

He sighs, a little frustrated, and checks where they are, realising that there's only one stop left before his own. 

Okay, he can't talk to him, _but_...

He quickly opens his backpack and cuts a little piece of paper from the first notebook he finds, before grabbing a pen, as well. 

He writes his phone number on the paper and a 'call me?' before adding ‘maybe?’. And for fuck's sake how can he sound awkward even in a piece of paper?

He groans quietly when he looks at his hand writing; he'll be lucky if the guy even understands what the fuck he's writing.

Maybe he should try to rewrite it again? Say something better and less awkward-

The bus stops and he curses when he sees that he's supposed to get off the bus now. 

He folds the piece of paper quickly and makes his way to the exit. He barely looks at the guy as he throws the piece of paper at him, hoping that his aim is good and it won’t land on someone else. 

He's almost at the exit when the doors suddenly close right in front of his face and the bus starts moving again.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. No no no no. Why now?_

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and takes a deep breath. Maybe the guy can't see him from where he's sitting and thinks that Liam has actually left. He nods to himself reassuringly, for once feeling thankful for his height. 

He decides to walk a bit further away from where the guy's sitting just to be sure. 

He turns around, ready to move, definitely not expecting to collide with something firm and tall and what the fuck is this?

He slowly pulls away, realising that he obviously bumped into someone's chest and that this someone is fucking huge.

He tilts his head up to apologise and _of course_... his fucking luck.

The hot guy from before stands right in front of him, so close that Liam can smell his cologne and he has to tilt his head up and look at him through his eyelashes to meet his eyes.

"Fuck, you're _tall_ ," he comments - no doubt sounding in awe - before even his mind has time to catch up with his mouth. 

The guy laughs and Liam wants to look away and hide his soon to be red face but he finds it almost impossible to tear his eyes away. 

"I'm Brett," the guy introduces himself, a smile that looks fond forming on his lips. 

"Liam," he replies, licking his lips nervously. He knows that he should probably take a couple of steps back but he's kind of too busy freaking out to move right now.

"Well, nice to meet you, Liam," Brett says, his smile only growing bigger. 

Liam is about to answer when the bus suddenly takes an abrupt turn and he realises that he isn't holding onto anything and _oh God_ , he's going to fall and make an even bigger fool of himself.

He braces himself for the fall that's about to come but instead he feels a big, strong hand touching his waist and holding him in place. 

"Oh," he breathes out when he realises that the warm palm on his back is Brett's. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Brett says sincerely. "So, since you obviously lost your stop anyway, how about we get off at the next one and you let me buy you some coffee, or tea or whatever?" He asks and for the first time Liam can see that Brett is at least a little nervous, too and it immediately makes him feel more at ease.

"Yeah, okay," he agrees and grins at him, receiving another bright smile from Brett. 

He’s sure that Mason will understand when he’ll explain to him the reason why he ended up being more than _a little_ late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :DDDDD


End file.
